<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>背后灵 by yeyunqing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895701">背后灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing'>yeyunqing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 隐形攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. </p><p>春夏之交，天气逐渐炎热潮湿。</p><p>在这种天气里，没有什么能比洗一个热水澡更能卸去一身疲惫了。</p><p>蓝染也在洗澡。</p><p>泡在半人深的浴桶里，蒸汽缭绕，微阖双目。</p><p>他有点想念润林安的温泉了，盘算着等忙过这一阵或许可以去休个假。</p><p>美中不足的是——在这过程中，他感到若有似无的目光一直黏在他身上，顺着撩起的水浪滑过光裸的肌肤。</p><p>但看过去时，房间里什么人也没有。</p><p>蓝染出浴时只披了件藏蓝色的浴衣，敞着衣襟，露着大片的锁骨胸膛和一截白皙修长的小腿，皮肤被蒸得泛着漂亮的粉色。</p><p>他像往常一样拿了本杂记，惬意地合衣半躺在竹席上，听着窗外的声声虫鸣。</p><p>躺下没多久，逐渐幽微的灯焰摇曳了一下，室内一下子亮堂了起来。</p><p>他腰间的系带突兀地被解开了。</p><p> </p><p>蓝染的手在衣带松开的那一刹那便反扣到了腰间。</p><p>什么都没有——</p><p>他心头掠过一瞬的迷惑，心念电转，排除着可能发生的情况。但他随即便发现，失去了衣带的束缚，他的衣襟已经自动自发地散落开，裸露出胸膛与腰腹。</p><p>早有预谋的缚道瞬发降落，不惜以自身为阵眼，由光片构成的牢笼须臾覆盖了整个房间。</p><p>缚道之六十一——六丈光牢！</p><p>然而并没有起到预想中的作用，反倒是作茧自缚。自身的行动被限制，但他的衣襟依然在往两边散落开，就像正被人慢条斯理地剥下来。</p><p>蓝染利用灵压反震挣脱了封锁行动的鬼道，有些懊恼地想要夺回衣襟，却只来得及抓住一片虚无。</p><p>浴衣顺着肩膀彻底滑脱了下来，他眼睁睁地看着自己近乎裸呈在了那个无形的存在面前。</p><p> </p><p>然后他感到他的腰被一只无形的手握住了。</p><p>没有衣物的隔离，那只手就那么清晰地贴在他腰部敏感的皮肤上抚摸着，留下清晰的指痕，令蓝染抑制不住地微微颤栗。</p><p>他下意识想要抓住那只手——能驱散掉也好——却发现摸到了自己的腰。</p><p>对方的手，自己的手，仿佛在交叠的时空。</p><p>他清晰地感觉到那只手正顺着他的腰线往下游走，想要挣开，却怎么也起不了身。</p><p>他想起一个从人类那里听过的形容——鬼压床。</p><p>他被对方用一只手就轻而易举地禁锢在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>如果非要从斩拳走鬼中挑出一项的话——<br/>
体术是蓝染的弱项。</p><p>虽然是弱项，也从未堕了天才的名头。更何况，灵压的强大，鬼道的天分，超绝的智商，神乎其技的斩魄刀能力……其他方面的压倒性优势足以弥补这点不足。</p><p>蓝染也一直是这样以为的。</p><p>——直到他遇见真正的力量。</p><p>就像幼小的孩童面对成年人一样，无论怎样挣扎都激不起一点浪花。</p><p>及至此刻，他终于有些慌张，不得不去考虑实验失败的可能后果。</p><p>年轻的死神舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，这样的动作给他添了几分脆弱和诱惑，仰望着半空的虚无，“你……到底想要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>蓝染今年两百二十岁，这样的年纪，如果按照人类的年龄算，不过是个二十来岁的年轻人。</p><p>赤裸的胸膛有着羊脂白玉般细腻的肌理，能被轻易地染上红晕，但并不单薄。</p><p>窄瘦的腰线在藏蓝浴衣的衬托下愈发明显，此刻已布满青红的指痕，有几分备受凌虐的模样。</p><p>全身上下只剩下一点可怜的布料虚掩着私密部位，也很快被除去了。他修长的双腿紧张地绷着，无路可逃，像是等待被享用的祭品。</p><p>那只手放过了他的腰，禁锢却没有消失，是类似缚道的术？</p><p>他强迫自己冷静，不去感受揉捏在臀部的力道，想要捕捉一线机会——</p><p>直到臀瓣被轻轻地捧起分开，那感觉如此清晰，甚至他一打眼就能看到浑圆挺翘的臀部凹陷下去的指印。</p><p>蓝染的脑中嗡鸣了一声，一阵久久的空白。</p><p>虽然不耽于情欲，但他也不是人事未经的少年。</p><p>他当然知道对方想要对他做什么，也做好了被恶灵侵犯的心理建设。</p><p>——但他没法想象会以这样羞耻的姿态。</p><p>此刻他的腰被无形的力量牢牢禁锢在床上，臀部却被托举了起来，看起来就像是自发主动地抬高着，将私密的部位一览无遗地展露在对方面前。</p><p>“放开我！”</p><p>蕴含怒意的低喝声在和室内炸响。</p><p>脑中名为理智的弦崩断了，实际上还未完全褪去青涩的年轻死神剧烈地挣扎了起来。他徒劳地摇晃着臀部，曲起双腿，想要把那双手甩开。</p><p>只可惜在这样一种情景下都失去了威慑力，反而增添了几分活色生香。</p><p>挣扎中，他感到对方冰凉的指尖沿着他的股缝间摸索着，在他股间的幽秘处按了按，好像在试探柔软度——然后不顾他的僵硬，粗暴地插了进来。</p><p>不似活物的冰凉手指。</p><p>只比冰好上那么一点。</p><p>被侵入的高热甬道不受控制地痉挛着将对方裹紧。</p><p>蓝染的喉咙里溢出“呃”的一声压抑的低低的呻吟。他的挣扎也像被按了暂停键，跌落回对方的掌控之中，就像一尾搁浅濒死的鱼，胸膛微微起伏着，呼吸都带着颤抖的余韵。</p><p>他闭上了眼睛，眼角有些发红，腰背已经被汗水湿透了。</p><p>对方的手指很细，其实并不怎么疼。</p><p>但是杵在体内的冰凉手指带来的感受如此清晰，难以回避。它仍往深处探索着，技艺娴熟地挑逗着敏感的内壁，让他的腰为之微微弓起、发着抖，脚趾也为之紧紧蜷起。</p><p>后穴逐渐适应了异物的侵入，尤其在对方几番有意无意地蹭过深处的某点之后，一股陌生的热意涌了出来，任蓝染怎么蜷紧脚趾都无力阻止。</p><p>分泌液濡湿了对方的手指，并顺着手指的抽插浸润了穴口。</p><p>蓝染睁着眼睛，喘着气，眼神有点失焦，狭长的眼角有一点泪意。他的腿虚虚地并拢着，好像想要挽留住对方的手指。唯一值得庆幸的是，他已无暇顾及姿势的羞耻程度了。</p><p>潮吹的余韵还没有过去，他便感到第二根手指挤了进来。</p><p>后穴被稍微撑开了，冰冷的空气逸了进来。</p><p>对方似乎极有耐心，不厌其烦地一点一点做着扩张。</p><p>其实比起这种“温柔”，蓝染更希望它能粗暴一些，快些结束这一切。</p><p>他放弃了自取其辱的反抗，微微蜷起了双腿。他的身体泛着潮红，经历过潮吹的甬道很快变得湿软滑腻，易于容纳。柔软的内壁在手指的调教下无比服帖地裹紧吸附着侵入体内的异物。</p><p>不知过了多久，两根手指才都撤了出去。</p><p>蓝染闭起眼睛喘息了片刻，秀长的睫毛在感到对方再次贴近时紧张地颤了颤。</p><p>等待着第三根手指，或者别的什么器官捅进来。</p><p>可是都不是——</p><p>一个冰冷的有棱角的东西被填了进来，比手指更粗些，撑得穴口有些疼。</p><p> </p><p>然后他感到压制的力量突然消失了。</p><p>就像一阵侵略无形来去无踪的风。</p><p>迟疑了一好会儿，蓝染才慢慢把手伸下去，在股间摸到一个冰冷坚硬的物体。</p><p>他呆了一下。</p><p>终于想起了这是个什么玩意。</p><p>一枚方形的玉石镇纸。</p><p>——他练字闲暇时亲手雕刻，放在了案头上。</p><p> </p><p>蓝染的指尖微微颤了一下，深深地攒进了掌心。</p><p>他多想现在立刻把那枚东西抠出来用力碾成齑粉。</p><p>想要再泡进浴桶里，把身体里的恶心黏腻清洗干净。</p><p>但是他知道注视着他的目光从未离开。</p><p>虽然不清楚为什么会被放过——也许就是为了这种恶趣味？</p><p>可是他预感到：如果违背对方的意愿，也许会招致比现在更坏的后果。</p><p> </p><p>床上已是一片狼藉，却全无另一个人的痕迹。看起来就好像发生了一场淫乱的自渎。</p><p>蓝染撑起虚软的双腿，努力忽略体内的异样，仿佛什么也没发生过一样，慢慢拢好了被解开的浴衣。</p><p>他熄灭了灯，然后把自己从头到脚地裹进了被子里。</p><p> </p><p>— TBC —</p><p> </p><p>*其实某背后灵现在还没有多少人性，放镇纸的意思其实就相当于：存个档，先到这里，明天继续……</p><p>*他只是下意识觉得不想伤害到蓝染，但是扩张了半天又觉得太窄了←_←</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>不知是不是昨日太闷热的缘故，凌晨时分下了一场大雨。直到清晨，檐角淅淅沥沥的声音还没有结束。</p><p>阴雨天气，总是让人无心工作。</p><p>“蓝染副队长的黑眼圈更重了呢。”</p><p>拿着一份盖了红戳的公文溜达过来的三席无良吐槽。</p><p>蓝染抬了抬臀部，小心翼翼地调整了一下坐姿。已被体温温热的坚硬物什仍不可避免地往里顶进了半寸。</p><p>他的身体微不可查地僵了僵，然后慢慢放松下来，扫了一眼在门廊下翘着二郎腿、脸上盖着份文书乘凉的金毛队长，接过市丸银递过的文件。</p><p>“一番队下发公文说，今年的烟花祭典轮到我们队承办，要求下周前给出方案供例会讨论。以前有过承办经验吗，队长？”</p><p>“啊嘞，这种麻烦事为什么又落到我们头上啊……”公文底下的平子含含糊糊地抱怨了一句，“没有没有，早忘了。”</p><p> </p><p>填入体内的镇纸让蓝染做了一整夜的恶梦。</p><p>醒来后他身下的床单洇湿了一片，寝室里弥漫着一股情事后淫靡的味道。</p><p>一闭上眼仍能想起梦中看不清面目的恶灵分开他的双腿，对他做的那些不可描述的事情。</p><p>随着持续漫长的情潮褪去，被玉石棱角强撑开的软嫩肉穴只剩下疲惫不堪和磨人的胀痛。</p><p>他曾试图把镇纸取出来，至少让自己在人前不那么狼狈。</p><p>他以为这一晚已经足够满足对方的恶趣味了……</p><p>当好不容易取出一半的镇纸被推回去的时候，他只觉得全身的血液都凉透了。</p><p>“我……还要去队里。”</p><p>——其实这个问题完全不用担心，即使他不得不旷工，也可以用镜花水月掩饰。</p><p>可能是打心底里怕被对方按回床上，他才说着近乎乞怜的蹩脚的理由。也不知那恶灵通不通晓人言。</p><p>冰冷的手在他的腰臀上揉捏了一把，像是警告。蓝染连呼吸都屏住，穴口不自觉地收缩，生怕对方一个不高兴将那枚镇纸推到取都取不出来的深处。</p><p>然后他感到了落在他耳尖上的一个凉丝丝的吻，好像有几缕长长的发丝搔过他的颈项。</p><p>有一点痒。</p><p> </p><p>它好像可以沟通。</p><p>——而且大概不太聪明。</p><p>回忆着那雨丝雪片般稍纵即逝的冰凉触感，蓝染想了想道:“如果可以，我想申请一下去藏书馆查阅相关的资料记载。”</p><p>“……可以，不过——”平子扯下了脸上的公文，狐疑地瞥了他一眼，“你的那堆公文我可不会帮你批的，惣右介可不要偷懒啊。”</p><p>“明明都是队长你的工作。”</p><p>“副队长不就是用来帮队长分担的嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>蓝染去的不是藏书馆，而是位于中央四十六室地下的大灵书回廊。</p><p>这里收藏着瀞灵廷的许多秘辛，也记录着一些鲜为人知的传说。</p><p>他不是第一次来这里，只不过前几次来时他只把这些当打发时间的轶闻趣事，并不重点关注。</p><p>他依稀记得，有一本书记载着现世及尸魂界罕见几乎绝迹的灵怪，以及对付它们的方法。</p><p>而大灵书回廊地下九层守卫森严，重重禁制，有数道隔绝灵体的关卡，也能趁机甩开那个恶灵，给他一点喘息的余地。</p><p>在燃在掌心的赤火炮昏暗的光照下，他终于摸到了那个书脊。</p><p>他抽出书来，翻动书页，默记比较着可能相关的记载。</p><p>忽然有一阵风吹过来，将书翻了一页。</p><p>蓝染看了看，那是一则关于“幻月妖”的记载。</p><p>这种随山月而生、食人精气的精魅，常常幻化为俊美的男子或少女，引诱人类交欢……直到猎物脱精而亡。</p><p>也有死神被引诱身亡的案例，那名死神曾是上级贵族、席官级人物，因而在当时引起了重视。</p><p>只不过最大的不同是：幻月妖是明显有形、且能被鬼道捕获的。</p><p>不对……好像有什么地方被忽略了？</p><p>蓝染握住书脊的手微微一顿，一股寒意掠上他的脊背，下一秒他直接从原位置消失不见。</p><p>——这里是距地表几十米深的地下，为什么会有风？</p><p> </p><p>这一瞬步，已是几张书架、十几米开外。</p><p>但危险感依然萦绕不去。</p><p>蓝染拔出了腰间的镜花水月，毫不犹豫地向后挥斩。</p><p>突然他微微僵住了，一双冰冷的手从背后搂住了他的腰，不受阻碍地将他半揽进了怀里。</p><p> </p><p>他手中的书来不及放下，那一页正好是：</p><p>欲除山中月，须烈阳曝晒三日，以火系破道焚之。</p><p> </p><p>蓝染突然之间产生了一个疑问：既然可能通晓语言，那这个恶灵是否也识得尸魂界的文字呢？</p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p><p> </p><p>*攻是个长发美人哟，黑长直，虽然这篇文中应该不会出现他的样子就是了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7. </p><p>“惣右介要申请加班？”</p><p>“是的。”蓝染放下一份批阅好的公文，“烟花祭典的方案要在下周之前赶出来，而这堆公文最晚明天下午就要批完。”</p><p>他抬起头来，笑了一笑，“当然，平子队长如果能留下来帮忙那就再好不过了。”</p><p>“切，才不要！”金发飘飘的五番队队长潇洒地摆了摆手，拖着懒洋洋的关西腔招呼同伴，“楼十郎，走了——既然是惣右介主动要求那就辛苦你了，我晚上还约好了和楼十郎他们喝酒呢。”</p><p>走了几步，他突然又扭回头来，嘴角上翘，露出一点锋利的牙齿，“不过惣右介可不要趁我不在做什么坏事啊——我的眼睛可是什么都看得见呢。”</p><p>“队长说笑了。”蓝染平淡地笑着回答，目送金长直队长远去。</p><p>然而在镜花水月的幻象之下，他的面色却显得有些苍白。</p><p>他怀着不以为然，稍微挪动了一下身体，给自己换了个舒服一点的姿势。</p><p>那枚镇纸已经深入到他几乎不奢望能用手取出来的地步了，双腿间早已被玉器插得湿漉漉一片。</p><p>暮色已至。</p><p>就像在大灵书回廊遭遇的一切蒙在他心头上的阴影。</p><p>在无边际的黑暗里，被禁锢在不知名的妖物怀里，解开了腰带，被冰冷的手伸进衣服里揉捏乳尖，被顶开双腿。</p><p>——镇纸也是在那个时候被仿佛不经意的力道狠狠掼进了深处。</p><p>他的腿软得几乎站立不住，忍着泛滥的情欲与颤栗，带着笑偏过头去亲吻了对方。</p><p>问那个恶灵：</p><p>“晚上……可以吗？”</p><p>“别在这里。”</p><p>然后，束缚着他腰肢的怀抱倏然消失了。</p><p> </p><p>事实上他根本没有预料到那个时候会亲到实体。</p><p>蓝染内心略微古怪，用手背抵蹭了蹭唇角。</p><p>冰冷柔软的……那是什么？</p><p> </p><p>为了逃避夜晚将面临的厄运，蓝染情愿在这里勤勤恳恳加班到天明。</p><p>不过，当没由来的风钻进他的死霸装里、戳弄起他被捏得发胀的乳尖时，他便知道这个预案破产了。</p><p>“银，把这些文件送去……嗯……”</p><p>突如其来的侵袭，他没来得及咬紧牙关，让喉咙里溢出了一点声音。</p><p>“蓝染副队长不舒服吗？”</p><p>“……没什么。送去一番队。”</p><p>他从对方的举动中嗅出了危险的不耐的情绪。</p><p>完全催眠……也没有用处吗？</p><p>是的，在大灵书回廊的地下九层，在拔出镜花水月的那一刻——他始解了斩魄刀。</p><p>蓝染抿了一口红茶，温热的茶水让他因紧绷惊惧而下降的体温稍微回暖。</p><p>他不确定再拖延下去，失去耐性的恶灵会不会当着第三个人的面，直接将他压制到桌案上。</p><p>尽管他可以用镜花水月完美掩饰现场……但是他骗不过自己的眼睛。</p><p>他还有最后一个预案。</p><p> </p><p>8. </p><p>虚圈是一片无垠的白色荒漠。</p><p>蓝染来过很多次。他熟悉这里不亚于熟悉瀞灵廷。</p><p>开穿界门时，他确信那个恶灵能跟进来的几率只有不到百分之一。</p><p>也正因如此，被压倒在这片沙漠上时，他才感到真正的绝望。</p><p>没有灵体能在那样短的时间内越过穿界门。</p><p>除非——</p><p>它就附在他身上，与他紧密联系在一起！</p><p> </p><p>后背摔在白色的沙砾上硌得生疼。</p><p>恍惚间蓝染甚至有点怀疑这一切是否只是自己的幻觉。</p><p>但是灵性知觉无情地提醒着他：噩梦真实地在发生着。</p><p> </p><p>周围有两只亚丘卡斯被吸引了过来，这有些罕见，也许是受他垂死挣扎时爆发的灵压吸引。它们望着倒在地上的死神虎视眈眈，却像是畏惧于无形的力量，只在周遭游走，不敢接近。</p><p>蓝染的腰带被解开了，还印着昨夜欢爱痕迹的白皙肌肤暴露在冰冷的空气中。他蜷起腿来，想要遮挡其他灵性生命的视线，但显然只是杯水车薪。</p><p>他的斩魄刀被摔到了距离手指有一尺多远的地方。不能够到刀柄，就无法始解，无法发动完全催眠。</p><p>“别在这里……”再次落入罗网的猎物向猎人乞求着。</p><p>可是这一次他没有得到回应。之前的逃跑与欺骗似乎让他的信用破产了。</p><p>冰凉的手指隔着亵裤摸到了他的股间，不怎么温柔地按了按。</p><p>“呃……”</p><p>经历过之前剧烈的“活动”，那里本已经湿透了。这一按，让玉器顶进得更深，蓝染猝不及防发出一声带着颤音的长长的呻吟，几乎是瑟缩着分开了双腿。</p><p>亵裤被扯开了，无形的手拨开挺翘的臀瓣，抚摸着被玉器撑得发红的穴口。</p><p>镇纸已经完全被吞没进去，从未容纳过这等巨物的穴口被撑平了褶皱，紧张地想要收缩，却完全没有办法闭合，只能湿漉漉地淌着淫水。</p><p>衣衫半解的死神张着双腿无力地躺在沙丘上，空气里弥漫起一股令人脸红心跳的情色的气味。</p><p>或许是遵从动物的本能，一只狼形的亚丘卡斯低下头，凑近死神光裸白皙的腿边嗅了嗅。</p><p>蓝染一时有些脊背生寒，不可抑制地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他想要躲开，肢体连同灵压却都被牢牢禁锢着，只能徒劳地蜷了蜷脚趾。</p><p>亚丘卡斯拥有不亚于死神的智慧，它肯定明白现在发生着什么。</p><p>蓝染不敢想象，过一会儿自己将在恶灵的侵犯下露出什么样的情状。</p><p>当然，它们看不见恶灵。</p><p>——大概只能看见自己像经历发情的动物一样淫乱的模样。</p><p>甚至可能会……</p><p>蓝染打了一个寒颤，他忽然想到，为什么这里恰好出现亚丘卡斯，也许这也是恶灵希望看到的——这是它对他的惩戒。</p><p>冰凉的手指在敏感部位挑逗着，很快就让蓝染软了腰，他的分身颤巍巍地挺立起来，后穴也愈发温暖湿润。</p><p>他知道它就在上方注视着他、欣赏着这一切。就像命运，像高高在上的神魔。</p><p>他不再抵制情欲和呻吟，喘息着，用又低又软的、含着些媚意的喑哑嗓音乞求：“回队舍……嗯……你想怎么做我都配合。”</p><p>挑逗的动作停下了，那只手缓了半拍捏起了他的下颌，他顺从地仰起头、露出修长的颈项和脆弱的喉结。</p><p>手指抵在他的唇间暧昧地摩挲着，他伸出舌尖慢慢地舔舐，生涩地将对方濡湿——任由手指顺势侵入他的喉咙，暗示性极强地在他的口腔里肆意搅动，津液无法自制地顺着嘴角流下来。</p><p>最后对方抽出手指来，将津液轻轻抹在了他的脸颊上。</p><p>压制着他的力量也终于消失了。</p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p><p> </p><p>*背后灵先生被亲得懵了一下，飘了起来XD</p><p>*背后灵先生是个抖s，吃软不吃硬，不过蓝染快摸到窍门了</p><p>*下章本垒</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9. </p><p>有很多时候令你恐惧的并不是灾厄本身，而是等待它降临的过程。</p><p>回队舍的途中蓝染有好几次忍不住想逃离已定的路线，但理智警醒他：最好不要再触怒那个恶灵。累积的试探已经到了一个临界，再往前一步或许就是深渊。</p><p>尸魂界的天色还没有全黑，湛蓝的天幕上挂着几颗星星，连在一起的队舍灯火通明。所幸副队长的寝室与其他队员是隔开的，而队长有单独的院落，这让他一路上没碰到什么人。</p><p>蓝染推开寝室的房门，才发现自己的脚是软的。黑洞洞的房间就像一只噬人的凶兽，他知道这一进去就会骨血无存。</p><p>他进门后，门“砰”的一声就在他身后关上了，灯随着亮了起来。</p><p>他走到床边，看了一眼空荡荡的身后，迟疑了一下，然后慢慢用手指勾开了腰带。</p><p>——既然终究无可避免，他更倾向于自己来占据这场情事的主导，更愿意它发生在床上而不是别的什么奇怪的地方。</p><p> </p><p>匆匆穿好的死霸装并不怎么整齐。甚至于他的亵裤被扯烂了，薄薄的布料被可疑的水渍浸湿，紧贴着勾勒出形状姣好的臀部。修长笔直的大腿在灯照下泛着蜜色的晕泽。</p><p>脱到这里蓝染便觉得有些不妙，果然，下一秒，他感到一只冰凉的手掌包裹住了他的臀部，然后顺着他的腿根往几欲滴水的湿润处摸了下去。</p><p>甚至有冰凉的手指在含着镇纸的地方轻轻刮搔了几下。</p><p>蓝染微微僵住了，巨大的羞耻感淹没了他，一阵电流似的酥麻顺着尾椎直窜上脊梁。他轻轻地呻吟了一声，腿有点发软，然后被一股力量带倒在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>关于埋入身体深处的镇纸该怎么取出来，他其实早有过几种心理预设。</p><p>但是当巨大的物体直接抵上无法闭合的后穴的时候，他才意识到对方还有其他选择。</p><p>冰冷的可能是性器的物什让蓝染打了一个哆嗦，一股寒意渗透了他的脊梁，他的脸色苍白下来，下意识地往后躲，但是很快被抓住脚踝拖了回来。</p><p>一枚镇纸的滋味已经让他终生难忘，他没法想象被镇纸和性器同时侵犯会是什么样的体验。</p><p>如果他是普通人类，可能会有性命之忧吧？</p><p>但是他是死神，强大的灵压完全可以让他撑过这一场性事，等到鬼道的治疗。</p><p>——只是这种恐怖不是在战斗中负伤可以比拟的。</p><p>他的腰被牢牢握住了，双腿被迫大大地打开、折起。</p><p>那个冰冷的物什在穴口试探性地撞了两下，没有进来——蓝染已经可以描摹出它的巨大。</p><p>大腿内侧的皮肤被撞红了，镇纸也被顶得更深，狠狠碾过了敏感点。后穴惊惧地收缩着，挤压出更多的淫水。</p><p>恐惧裹挟着快感让他一时间没有太多念头，只能攥着床单乞求：</p><p>“别……嗯……等等……取出来……”</p><p>似乎是发现这样进入的确有些难度，对方停了下来。</p><p>那根东西还抵在他的腿根，蓝染一时没敢动，等了片刻，才明白过来对方的意思。</p><p>他的耳根霎时烫红了起来，他看了一眼面前的虚无，轻轻吸了一口气，迟疑着……把手指探进了自己的后穴里。</p><p> </p><p>温热湿润。</p><p>镇纸进入的比想象中还要深，没进半根手指才摸到。蓝染在心底暗骂了对方一句，忍着痛又插进了一根手指，屏息用两根手指夹住末端一点一点往外拖。而被手指刺激到的后穴又时不时收缩一下，将镇纸往回吞。</p><p>过了不知有多久，他的额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，棕色的鬓角额发、乌黑的睫羽都被打湿了，两根手指也被自己的淫液湿透，镇纸距离穴口只剩了一指的距离。</p><p>他喘息了一下，准备再接再厉，却忽然微微僵住了——他的分身被握了起来。</p><p>不怎么温柔的力度，冰凉纤细的手指在顶端轻慢地摩挲挑逗着，却无疑是巨大的刺激。</p><p>他咽下一声破碎的呻吟，后穴不受控制地绞紧，几乎将镇纸连同手指一起贪婪地吞没进去。</p><p>蓝染的眼前逐渐模糊了起来，紧绷的小腹上泛起了诱人的潮红，分身在对方的恶意逗弄下不断变深，吐出了一点晶莹的前液。</p><p>但是他的心底却清楚：对方已经等得不耐烦了，也许很快就会耐性耗尽闯进来，而最后的机会正飞速离他远去。</p><p>他咬了咬牙，不顾屈辱和疼痛将第三根手指也插了进去，死死夹住快要被吞回黏腻甬道深处的镇纸，将那枚磨人的物件硬生生抠了出来。</p><p>剧痛和空虚让穴口抽搐似地收缩着。冰凉的指尖在他渗着透明液体的铃口用力掐了一下，前后交加的刺激让蓝染的眼前闪现了白光。</p><p>他下意识地挣扎了一下，好像无望的溺水者，蜷紧了脚趾，试图抵抗这屈辱的高潮——可是最后还是在对方的掌心里射了出来，弄脏了床单。</p><p> </p><p>高潮的余韵还没有过去，他便被压制在了床上，他的双腿一下子被打开到了极致。</p><p>巨大冰冷的性器撑开了还在余韵中颤抖着的红肿穴口，就着体液的润滑，毫不留情地顶了进来。</p><p>像是冰水灌进了腹腔，蓝染的小腹痉挛了一下，被撕裂的疼痛也变得麻木，只剩下撑得满胀的感觉。</p><p>他想要攀附住什么，虚空之中却无物可攀，只能攥紧了床单，发出近似呜咽的气声。</p><p>直到感受到体内性器的大小，他才恍惚意识到，对方填入镇纸的用意——或许不只是恶趣味。</p><p>恶灵丝毫没有怜惜初次承受者的意思，一波一浪的撞击接踵而来，不断翻搅着他的内脏。粗长的性器让他有种每一次都会被顶到胃部的轻微恶心的幻觉。</p><p>直到被撞到了那一点，蓝染颤抖了一下，“哈”了一声，死命绞紧了对方的性器。</p><p>然后真正的噩梦开始了——</p><p>对方似乎得趣，动作慢了下来，扶着他的腰，开始不间歇地往那一点戳弄。</p><p>蓝染挣扎着，想要躲闪，却每一次都被精准地顶到那一点，肉穴不受控制地吮着对方粗长的性器，带来难以承受的胀痛。到后来疼痛也几乎淡去，剩下被填满的酸胀感。</p><p>他的眼前很快就炸开了烟花，周围的声音好像只剩下肉棒进出身体带出的淫靡水声，也让他的身体更加敏感。交合处很快就黏腻一片，乳尖不需要爱抚就颤巍巍地挺立起来，高高昂起的性器也在数十次的顶撞之后再次一股一股地开始射精。</p><p>这个时候，体内的性器却毫不留恋地撤了出去。</p><p>高潮之中骤然的空虚，让蓝染下意识地抬起腰迎合，被磨得充血的后穴也眷恋地收缩着，吐出一点白沫，但是对方却轻抚他的臀瓣，无动于衷——他最终脱力跌落了下去，喉咙里发出小声的呜咽。</p><p> </p><p>高潮后疲惫像潮水一般涌来，钳制的力道松开了，蓝染的双腿却无力合拢。</p><p>失神间，他感到已被体温温热的性器再次顶开了疼痛不已的穴口。</p><p>他的睫毛颤了颤，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>意料之中——</p><p>刚才勾引的企图失败了。对方还没有发泄，他知道一切还没有结束。</p><p> </p><p>到最后，恶灵把它的东西射进来时，蓝染的意识已有点模糊。</p><p>不同于冰冷的性器，那东西竟是滚烫的、有实质的，一股一股地灌满了他的身体，也顺着交合的穴口流出，滴落在床单上。</p><p>他被烫得双腿打着颤，穴口痉挛着，伴随着巨大的屈辱感和快感，迎来了又一次的高潮。</p><p> </p><p>好像是贪恋温暖的甬道，对方在发泄之后并没有及时撤出去，而是有一下没一下地爱抚着年轻死神已经汗湿的腰。</p><p>过了一会儿，当蓝染就快要在疲倦之中昏睡过去时，忽然感到一阵天旋地转——他被翻了个个。</p><p>还没拔出来的性器也在体内顶着敏感点打了个圈，让他猝不及防泄出一声变了调的呻吟。</p><p>他的膝弯被一股强硬的力量折了起来，跪立在了床上，双手被反剪到背后。散落在旁的腰带不知什么时候被捡了起来，成为了束缚的绳索。</p><p>经过之前的一番折腾，他的腿已软得没什么力气，微微打着颤。</p><p>埋在体内的性器又勃起了。冰凉的手指在他脸颊上轻轻摩挲，拭去生理性的泪痕。</p><p>温柔的动作却唤起了蓝染在虚圈沙丘上的记忆，他脑中嗡了一下清醒过来。他意识到，惩戒还远远没有结束。</p><p>如果说刚刚结束的那一场更多是为了发泄欲望，那么连姿势都饱含侵略意味的这一次无疑是满怀恶意。</p><p>果然，下一刻不容抗拒的力量按着年轻死神温热的后颈，将他的侧脸抵在了柔软的床铺上。</p><p>蓝染的牙齿微微打颤，驯顺地没有反抗，他知道这种姿势叫“雌伏”。</p><p>冰凉的手掌拍了拍年轻死神高高抬起的臀部，掐着薄韧的腰肢，终于将埋入他体内的性器拔了出来。</p><p>被灌进去的大量浊白失禁般汩汩地顺着大腿内侧流下来，红肿的后穴凄惨地没法闭合，构成了一幅诱人的美妙景象。</p><p>忽然，缚住他手腕的腰带被向后扯了起来，握在他腰上的力量也收紧，性器再次顶了进来。</p><p>这个姿势让他被进入得前所未有的深。开始他还能勉强咬住床单，但随着缚住手腕的“缰绳”的收束，他的上半身整个地被扯了起来，再也无法在暴风雨般的攻势下遏制住呻吟。</p><p>灯光下年轻而富有张力的腰背线条愈发明显，汗水的浸润更让它镀上一层莹润的光泽。恍惚间他觉得自己就像被人骑在身上驰骋，无边的羞耻感和腰部快要折断的疼痛让他很快到了临界点。</p><p>他的眼前被汗水和生理性的泪水模糊了，他的耳边听不到任何声音，不知道自己发出了怎样的呻吟或者乞求了什么。他整个人都像飘浮在云上。</p><p>然后，收紧的“缰绳”终于松开了，他的侧脸重新匍匐回了柔软的床铺上，已经没有多少反抗的念头。他的眉睫都低垂着，湿透了，生理性的泪水顺着狭长的眼角划下来，将床单洇湿了一片。</p><p>他的腰已经塌软下去，只能勉强维持着跪姿。不过这种窘境没有维系多久，他感到小腹下微微一凉，一个枕头被垫到了身下。</p><p>情事仍在继续。幕天席地的疲惫没有让蓝染的知觉变得迟钝，反而更加敏感。</p><p>他的身体就好像各项功能已经完全被开发出来的性玩具，每一个知觉都落在恶灵的股掌之间，做着对方想要的反应。</p><p>直到意识逐渐模糊。</p><p> </p><p>不知什么时候，双手的束缚被解开了，一片麻木的刺痛。</p><p>有湿软的触觉落在眼角。</p><p>好像是那个恶灵俯下身来吻去他眼角的泪水。</p><p>昏沉间，蓝染微微瑟缩了一下。</p><p>又觉得仿佛有些熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p><p> </p><p>*事后，背后灵先生表示其实有些后悔（并还想再来一次</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>